


Predator

by AnonJ



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Implied Cannibalism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-18 09:14:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11871201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonJ/pseuds/AnonJ
Summary: i.You were born with the hunt in your bones,In your jaws,In your teeth,In your soul.But that's not true.You weren't born at all.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Meat Eater](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7763527) by [AnonJ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonJ/pseuds/AnonJ). 



> This probably won't make sense if you haven't read the Meat Eater papchat log.

**i.**

You were born with the hunt in your bones,

In your jaws,

In your teeth, 

In your soul.

But that's not true.

You weren't born at all.

 

**ii.**

You were created to feast on the flesh of your _enemies_ ,

On their meat, on their skin, on their guts and blood.

Their bones would be your weapons,

Your soldiers,

Your kin.

 

Your creators called you a success and fed you,

And then they died.

 

There are no more _enemies_ now.

You feast on strangers instead.

 

**iii.**

You hunger

For food.

 

But also,

For purpose,

For conversation,

For companionship.

 

You remember how the bones of the _enemies_ were to be your kin.

 

**iv.**

Hunger has been your constant companion for your whole life,

Such that it has been so far,

But you will not give it to your creation.

 

You will be companion enough.

 

There aren't any _enemies_ down here anyway,

And the strangers taste like ash in your mouth.

 

**v.**

Your creation is alive.

Your creation is small.

Your creation is  _weak_ , and little, and helpless, and cannot open its mouth.

 

You bring the simplest prey you can find,

Small and soft and stupid.

 

Your creation will not eat.

 

**vi.**

The years pass.

You learn.

 

Your creation provides companionship, as is its purpose.

You create your own new purpose by looking after it,

As it so sorely needs.

 

It is so small, so weak, and yet there is no hunger to drive it

To hunt as you do,

To feed as you do.

 

It can't understand you.

Not the way you long for.

 

There's not a single soul that can.

 

**vii.**

You scent it one day.

Familiar, even after so long.

 

An  _enemy_.

 

You swallow,

Your throat thick with saliva and ash,

And hurry to find it.

 

**viii.**

It's hiding in plain sight.

 

The poor thing is shaking.

It knows you can see it.

It glances to the side-

 

To your creation.

Your creation which is talking to catch and hold your attention.

Your dear, sweet,  _stupid_ hungerless creation...

 

Has befriended your prey.

 

**ix.**

It's too late.

 

You yearn for the flesh of your _enemies_ ,

And strangers taste like ash in your mouth,

But you can not,

Will not,

Hunt a friend.

 

And you couldn't hunt in front of your creation, either,

Your weak, misguided creation who believes you can do no wrong,

And while the _enemy_ was in your sights, you remained in your creation's.

 

Maybe you can convince the one other monster you've gotten close to to give you the _enemy's_ body.

After all,  _she_  only wants the soul.

 

**x.**

The world is wide open to you.

 

Your  _enemy_ ,

Your creator's  _enemy_ ,

Your king's  _enemy_ ,

Your friend's  _enemy_ ,

Proved not to be an enemy after all, but a friend.

 

And now the world is wide open to you.

To everyone.

 

The sky was a gleaming gold when you first saw it.

Then it became dark as the caves.

Now it's a beautiful blue.

 

There is so much life around you,

Rainbows of flowers and a verdant backdrop of green.

You can see a deer, its eyes shining with life yet lacking any soul.

 

 

 

You eat the deer.

 

It's the best meal you've ever had.


	2. Names

**i.**

You didn't know what names were, at first.

What need did you have for them?

You were simply You.

 

**ii.**

Your creators gave you names,

What you were.

Weapon, soldier, carnivore,

Even the project name, which you would later claim as your own,

Was what you were.

 

And when you thought of yourself, you thought of what you were, too.

 

**iii.**

Your creation had no name.

You called it your creation.

That was what it was.

 

You planned on it calling you its creator,

But maybe it was for the best that it didn't.

 

**iv.**

You understood why names were used, after you learned about them.

 

Society has so many people,

It is necessary to give unique titles

To refer to what they are.

 

You still didn't understand the difference between "what" and "who".

 

Even now, you tend to think of yourself as the former.

 

**v.**

You decided to enter society for your creation's sake.

 

It would not eat what you fed it,

But maybe it would eat people food.

It had no knowledge,

But it could learn society along with the striped ones.

It had no strength,

But you would support it and protect it while it grew.

 

But society needs a name,

And how do you name something without purpose?

 

**vi.**

Your creation...

 

Without hunger,

Without strength,

Without knowledge,

Without purpose.

 

_Without, without, without._

 

 

 

Short and simple and yet somehow sturdy,

The name fit your creation perfectly.


End file.
